Nightmares and a TARDIS
by 00 SEXY
Summary: Lisa is what many people would call a survivor. But she considered herself as a cold, empty shell. A shell which had collaborated with other people to create a virus that was supposed to wipe out most of the overpopulated planet. SUPPOSED to. (10/11 X OC)THIS IS CANCELED. I will post a new doctor who story that I actually planned to replace this one. Sorry!
1. The Infected Hunt

Run. That was the only thing Lisa lived for now. Her parents told her that running would save her life.

"Just run, love." She remembered her father saying before the crazies were swarming him.

Now she was running. And so far, she seemed to be alive. So far.

She turned down onto a street named Aurora Pky. She heard the insane screams from behind her. She ran faster.

* * *

She ran through the torn down and abandoned outdoor mall, hiding in an alleyway between a bookstore and a ladies panty store. She grimaced. Life before the infections and viruses must've been so easy, so carefree.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream from right beside her. She gasped as she spun to her left, seeing a green fist collide with her face. She fell back onto the pavement, and struggled to stand. When she was on her feet, something collided with the back of her head, making her fall forward. She heard a sickening crack, and then her forehead became wet and sticky. She was bleeding heavily. She stood up again, and pushed past the crazed people, a sudden burst of adrenaline taking over. She felt one grab her hair, but she just pushed it away, making her ponytail fall out. Her black hair was in her face, but she ignored it. She turned an alleyway and ran into a man wearing a pinstripe suit and geeky glasses.

"Oi!" He said, stumbling back.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked through gritted teeth.

The man never got a chance to answer, as the pack of people turned the corner.

Lisa growled, grabbing the strange mans hand as she ran into another direction.

* * *

**LISA'S POV**

Whoever this man was, he was already getting on my nerves.

We turned down another alley, but it was a dead end. "Damn!" I cursed under my breath.

I was suddenly glad that my hair was now loose because it was falling over my eye and most of the wound on my head. But it didn't stop the bleeding. The blood was running down my head and into my eyes, making it hard to see. But I didn't want this stranger to be worried for me, so I pretended like nothing had happened.

"Where am I?" The man asked, bringing me back to earth.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You're in Colorado." I answered, my head spinning. The adrenaline rush that had kept me alive was fading quickly.

The screams were getting louder, so I grabbed the mans arm again and pulled him behind some sacks and crates that were stacked to the side. We fell to the ground, holding our breath.

Soon, the alley was filled with savages and crazies. They were looking back and forth, confused and angry.

"I smell the little Dibrell girl." A woman to the front moaned, turning towards us. "And another." There were a few yells of pleasure, and some grunts.

I bit my lip as I pressed myself against the cinderblock wall, and then it happened.

The boxes were pulled away and the man and I were forced to stand, many crazed faces staring at us. My head was pounding and it really hurt, but I refused to show it. The woman that had called us out moved to the front, and stared at us.

"Who are you?" She addressed the man to my right.

"I am The Doctor." He responded, his face emotionless.

* * *

_**A/A/N**_

_**I'M A BIT STUCK FROM WHERE TO GO FROM HERE. **_

_**AS YOU CAN TELL, IT IS THE TENTH DOCTOR.**_

_**THE CRAZIES ARE PEOPLE WHO HAVE CAUGHT A VIRUS THAT MADE THEM ALMOST LIKE ZOMBIES, BUT THEY CAN TLAK AND THINK PROPERLY. so BASICALLY THEY'RE JUST INSANE CANNIBALS ;)**_

_**ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE? IF SO, JUST PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW! **_

_**ALSO, IF YOU SAY THAT YOU ONLY FOLLOWED OR FAVOURITED MY STORY BECAUSE "IT HAS THE TENTH DOCTOR IN IT" OR SOME BULLSHIT LIKE THAT, DON'T FOLLOW/FAVE THIS STORY.**_

_**;) THANKS, BYE! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**~00SEXY**_

_**next chapter preview:**_

When the group of people stopped, they were in what looked like an amusement park. The faded and broken sign had the name on it, but you could barely read it.

"Elitch gardens…" The Doctor muttered, staring at the sign. He leaned over to Lisa, who flinched away.

"Where exactly are we?" He asked, looking around. "Also, when are we?"

Lisa sighed, crossing her arms. Her hair was falling in front of her face, hiding it from The Doctor.

"You're in Denver Colorado, in the year 2013." She said, in a slightly sassy tone. "Don't you know that? Or did your magical TARDIS land in a different spot, again?" She asked, her tone turning to angry and sarcastic.

Before The Doctor could ask how she knew that, they were being pushed to the floor.


	2. Really long chapter with a plot twist

Lisa looked over at the man to her right, a bit surprised at who he was.

Her father had told her stories of the Doctor when she was little, stories of how he saved the planet from Daleks and cyber men and so many more, but when she looked at the man to her right, he didn't seem heroic. He wasn't at all what she had imagined him to look like.

He was good looking, but he looked different than a normal person, er, time lord would look like. His features were more sharp and bold, making it hard to not focus on the mans face.

"Well, it looks like we're having a feast tonight!" The woman in front of them cackled, bringing Lisa out of her thoughts and back to their current situation.

Two mad-looking men from the front walked forward, grabbing Lisa by the shoulders and pulling her out from behind the crates, leaving the Doctor standing alone in front of a brick wall.

Lisa let her face go blank, a trick she had mastered in second grade when the bullying had started.

"Ahem, well, I don't think that I would be the best food for dinner, I mean, look at me!" The Doctor said, gesturing to his body. "I don't even have enough meat on me to make a meal for a small rat." He exaggerated, making Lisa want to punch him in the face for the stupidity of that argument.

The woman studied him, her hand on her chin and the other on her hip, making it look like she was thinking. Of course, she began cackling, throwing her head back as her body shook uncontrollably.

Lisa shivered, knowing that someday, she might end up like that woman.

After the woman was done, she took a deep breath and grabbed The Doctor, pulling him from behind the crates and pushing him beside Lisa.

Lisa grumbled something under her breath, turning her head as she shifted onto her other foot, leaning away from The Doctor.

"Ah, well, wouldn't you look at the time! It's supper time!" The group of people began walking towards what used to be the downtown, pushing Lisa and The Doctor along with them. The sun was setting behind the Rocky Mountains, making the shadows fall onto the people, making them look even crazier than usual.

•#•  
When the group of people stopped, they were in what looked like an amusement park. The faded and broken sign had the name on it, but you could barely read it.

"Elitch gardens…" The Doctor muttered, staring at the sign. He leaned over to Lisa, who flinched away.

"Where exactly are we?" He asked, looking around. "Also, when are we?"

Lisa sighed, crossing her arms. Her hair was falling in front of her face, hiding it from The Doctor.

"You're in Denver Colorado, in the year 2013." She said, in a slightly sassy tone. "Don't you know that? Or did your magical TARDIS land in a different spot, again?" She asked, her tone turning to angry and sarcastic.

Before The Doctor could ask how she knew that, they were being pushed to the floor.

Lisa squeaked as her arms were confined by her chest as she was pinned to the ground. Someone sat on her back, making her cringe and gasp for breath. Before she knew it, her hair was being pulled back into a ponytail.

In a second, her hair fell back in front of her face. But this time, it was shorter. It was around the length of her jaw, but it still covered her face. Thank God for that.

Lisa slammed her head on the ground, her forehead grinding down into the dusty concrete. She grimaced slightly as the person got off her, allowing her to breath easier.

The Doctor stared in confusion as he was also pinned to the ground, but other than that, he was left untouched. The girl, Dibrell he assumed, was next to him, also being pinned down. But the man on her back was at least six foot, and much taller that her. He hear sheer squeak as he pinned her down, grabbing her hair. The man grabbed some scissors from his pocket, something The Doctor thought was strange. Why was that man carrying scissors around in his pocket. He watched silently as Dibrell's hair was cut off, making it fall to her jaw line. She groaned as the person stood up, moving.

She had slammed her head onto the ground, muttering something.

"I don't think that's really too healthy or good for you." He said to the girl he knew as Dibrell, making her lift her head up and glare at him.

Her face was practically the same, cold, empty look as earlier, but the way that she tilted her head down and looked at him was threatening.

"No shit, Sherlock." She said, rolling onto her back.

•#•  
Lisa and The Doctor were led into the park and onto what looked like the remains of a water park obstacle course. It was confusing and windy, having many secret areas and passages. When the two were led up onto the course, their eyes were immediately covered. They were led blindly into the obstacle course, stumbling a few times. They were left at a small box area, with no apparent exits.

"Dibrell, earlier you said something about my TARDIS." He paused.

"Lisa…" she muttered, looking at the wall.

"Pardon?"

"Dibrell is my surname. My real name is Lisa." She looked at The Doctor. "And I will personally rip your eyes out of your skull I'd you call me by my last name again." She threatened, still staring at the wall.

The Doctor whistled, scooting away from her. "As I was saying earlier, you somehow knew about me before today. How?"

"Up until today, you were fictional. A fairy tale that my dad made up to get me to fall asleep easier." She sighed. "You were just a character, nothing more." She said.

The Doctor nodded, changing the subject. "So, the people out there who want to eat us for dinner. What are they?" He asked.

Lisa turned to him. "They're what most people call 'crazies.'" The Doctor lifted an eyebrow.

"Very original name." He commented.

Lisa rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall. "Hey, I want the one who came up with that name. Anyway, they were actually normal people with normal lives, until about 3 years ago.

"In 2010, there were some unexpected visitors to my school, asking around for anyone who was good at science and chemistry.

"Of course, me, being my usual arrogant self, bragged to them about my 'amazing intellect.' They bought it and took me to a lab in London, where they gave me an experiment organism.

"They told me to make a virus that would enter the things brain, rewriting its natural instincts. They gave me some materials I had never seen before. They contents were almost alien.

"It took me months to actually figure out what each container did. When I was experimenting, I somehow made the organisms entire personality change. It wasn't angry or stubborn as it had used it be, it was calm and reserved.

"Thinking I had stumbled upon something, I told the men about it. They were very excited, rushing around to contact mental wards and prisons to get some mentally unstable people to be used as test subjects.

"I was against it, but I hadn't told anyone. As a kid, I was always scared to stand up for myself. I just sat and watched as they gave the subjects doses of the thing I had created. After a few months of monitoring them, they changed again. They were getting out of control, becoming angry and violent, their minds partially rotted away. They can think like we do, just not with common sense." She sighed. "Thy escaped, and were all over London. By the time I was headed back to America, most of London had caught the virus. Eventually, it spread worldwide. The men I had been working for seemed very happy about that, congratulating me on how good I had preformed. They suddenly left, leaving me alone with the guilt of creating this awful thing." She hugged her knees to her chest, burying her eyes on her knees.

The Doctor leaned over, cautiously patting her on the shoulder. She shrugged away, leaving the Doctor with his hand in the air awkwardly.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Lisa sat up, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "Never mind that." She said quietly. "I'm just worried about how this whole thing."

"I agree." He said, standing up. The Doctor reached into his pocket, and pulled out his screwdriver. He scanned the area they were in, then frowned as he read the readings. "Hmm. It says that we are right on a platform, without any walls. Basically, these walls ate holograms." He touched the wall gingerly, as if it were about to jump out at him and attack. "Very realistic holograms. But the question is, how do they work?" He mumbled, leaning in. He sniffed it, making Lisa stand up in confusion.

"Wha- EW! What are you doing!" She yelled, watching as he licked the wall, his face scrunching up as if he had just tasted a lime.

"Well, the sonic was right. These walls aren't real. They're 3D holograms, a very advanced technology that wasn't supposed to be around for a while."

"So, what does this '3D hologram' do, exactly?" Lisa asked, pushing against it with her hand.

"Well, it's like an optical illusion. A very advanced one. It tricks whoever is near it into thinking its a real wall, tricking the mind into making the body fell and see a wall, even though you could just walk right through it."

"Well, how exactly do we get out, then?" Lisa asked, kicking the wall with her tennis shoe. But when she was going to pull her foot back, it passed through the door. "Doctor!" She muttered, pointing to her shoe. "My foot won't go though the wall with the shoe and its being pushed back. But the shoe is going though."

The Doctor beamed at her, leaning in for a hug. "Uh, no no." She said, pushing him away. "I don't like hugs."

He shrugged it off, pulling the show back through the wall. "Remember how I said it tricks the mind? Well, inanimate objects can pass through." He said, picking up a leaf that had fallen onto the floor. "Watch." He said as he tossed it towards the wall. It was gone in a second, the leaf now on the ground outside the box. "Ta-da!" He beamed, looking over to Lisa. She smiled, but it suddenly faltered as she turned around. The wall behind her had dissolved, revealing the woman and three men from before.

"Oh, hello!" The woman said, smiling and waving. "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself. I am Alexandra Jane, this is Leo," she pointed to man on her left, "and this is Bill."

Leo and Bill appeared to be related, their faces similar in Bon structure. They were both really tall, with bulging muscles beneath ripped shirts.

"Now, Dibrell, I must apologise for cutting your hair, but I had to."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "And why was that?"

"I can't have any long hairs in my dinner." She said, as the two men stepped forward and grabbed Lisa by the waist, tossing her over Leo's shoulder.

She was squirming, kicking her legs. She hit Bill in the mouth, making his lip split and start bleeding. The Doctor watched as Bill walked behind his brother, and in front of Lisa. He raised a fist and punched her in the cheek, making her head snap to the side and a small squeak escape from her.

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor yelled, reaching forward to try and grab her. But the hologram wall appeared, stopping his hand. He was trapped, and Lisa was stuck with 'the crazies.'

Hooray! Another chapter done! I didn't think it would be done, but I finally did it! *yawns* jeez, it's 11:35, and I stayed up till 2 yesterday, reading other fanfics for ideas.

Well, anyways, if you have any ideas for names for the crazies, please tell me! I don't think the crazies is a very fearful name for a large group of sane/insane cannibals… whatves. Anyway, I posted a poll about what I should write about. Check my profile for it. I will put up a link to it in thing chappie soon.

See ya!

~00 SEXY


	3. Not-as-long-or-exciting-chapte r

After scanning the box with his screwdriver for the past five minutes, The Doctor was stumped. This box was stubborn, and it was making the screwdrivers scanners go insane.

He looked up, staring at the space above the wall.

"I suppose I could climb it…"

And with that, he grabbed onto the 'wall', pulling himself up. Ugh, his arms were screaming bloody murder at the effort, but he ignored it. Soon, after nearly falling, the time lord had made it to the top of the wall, and was looking out over the top as he held himself up.

Around him, what used to be a happy playground for kids, with water rides and a wave pool, was now a barren, haunted looking wasteland.

The Ferris wheel that stood above him to his left was rusted, it's cars swinging slightly in the wind. There was a rollercoaster with the cars hanging off of a broken, wooden track. A haunted house sat to his left, it's roof collapsed in on itself. Everywhere, the amusement park was decaying.

This wasn't right.

Now the Doctor was sure that he had landed in a different a dimension.

After looking around, the Doctor focused on what he was doing. He pulled himself up so that he was perched on his feet ontop of the wall.

"Allons-y!" He exclaimed, jumping off of the wall towards the concrete ground below.

•••₩•••

Lisa groaned, hating the feeling of being carried. The men who had taken her from the Doctor (she couldn't tell who was who anymore) walked around corners as they followed Alexandra up to a tower. They put her in the elevator, and pushed the only button.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, kicking Sam (or was it Bill?) in the shin, making him screech in pain.

She was about to make a run for it when the elevator stopped, but when she got out of it, that plan vanished.

The observation tower platform was covered in mesh and old plants, blocking the exits all except for the elevator.

"How does that thing still work?" She asked, realising that the elevator, along with the tower, was very old, and should've been broken.

"It doesn't matter!" Alexandra snapped, pushing Lisa inside the tower deck. She pushed her down into a chair, leaning over threateningly.

"Now, we heard you talking to that Doctor fellow that you created the virus that made us like this!" Alexandra's voice had risen to a high shriek as she glared at Lisa. "Now, if you want to both survive, I would suggest finding a cure for it."

Lisa stared at her.

"NOW." Alexandra braked, her eyes narrowing to slits.

Lisa flinched, jumping up from the wooden bench that she had been tossed onto. "But I don't have the right materials!" She protested, hoping to buy herself some time to come up with a plan.

'Come on brain, think!' She thought to herself. Nothing.

Alexandra Jane grabbed Lisa by the neck. "Well, cry me a river, you can ask them for anything you need! But we don't have everything, mind you." Alexandra said, her words making a strange sentence that was hard for Lisa to follow along with. "Yes ma'am!" She fake saluted, scurrying along to the two men at the elevator.

•••₩•••

The Doctor cringed as he landed, his ankle flaming. "No!" He muttered through gritted teeth. He needed to save Lisa and get out of there NOW! There was no way that he was letting another innocent person get hurt by him.

He walked along the path, hoping that he don't get lost. Luckily, after some trial and error, he ended up out of the maze that was surrounding the box he had been in.

He ran out, ignoring his ankle screaming in protest. He skidded to a halt in front of a big observation tower just as the… elevator? opened and Lisa walked out, escorted by the twins Bill and Sam. She looked intimidated, and she was walking quickly, as if Alexandra Jane had done something to her.

The Doctor had had enough. He waited until they were out of sight before heading up to the elevator, pressing the button. He entered it, scanning it with the screwdriver as it headed up. "How are you still working?" He mumbled, still agitated. Then the lift stopped.

•••₩•••

**_Yay! Another chapter done! If I misspelled or made any other grammar mistakes, please review and tell me! (But review anyway! ;)_**

**_The inquirer: All will be revealed soon enough! Lol, anyway, theoretically they could, but I edited the previous chapter, changing how he explained it. But smart, good job at noticing that!_**

**_Aralas baggins: Thanks! Lol, sorry I'm answering your review so late, I'm really busy. Anyway, I will DEFINITELY consider that when the Doctor and Lisa meet again in the future. *spoilers!*_**

**_Rose the paradox: I'm glad you like it, and I hope you have a lovelier day! ;*_**

**_Well, I will be updating again soon, but I might be held back from doing that. You know school an all it's boringness..._**

**_Well, read, fave, follow, and review this story please! Love y'all!_**

**_oh! And the poll is now up off my profile page, go check it out! Thanks!_**

**_~00 SEXY_**

**_(Double O sexy: licensed to bedazzle)_**


	4. SHORTEST MUTHAFUCKAING CHAPTER

Well, do I have your attention now? Good.

The Doctor. He was my childhood fairytale.

The 'knight in shining amour' I always dreamed about.

He was my everything.

My obsession.

My DREAM.

But dreams end. And after dreams end, nightmares begin:

•••₩•••

Lisa was alone again. Her insane escorts has abandoned her, leaving her alone on the streets during the night. The wind whipped her hair into her face, sending a chill up her spine as she made her way down the abandoned alleyway. The boxes that were falling over made haunting banging sounds that were enough to make her jump in fright.

Not an ideal position for a girl who was still prone to nightmares.

She wandered aimlessly, her stomach almost emptying itself multiple times from the fear of the night, and what could happen.

But nothing did happen.

Which is what disturbed her the most.

•••₩•••

When the Doctor exited the lift, he was greeted with a bright white light. He found himself laying on the stairs of the TARDIS, limbs splayed everywhere. His mind was fuzzy, as if he had just woken up.

He felt himself being pulled up by a pair of small feminine arms, and couldn't help but smile.

"Rose?" He asked, his voice cracked and dry.

She smiled softly at him as she propped him up against the railing. "Welcome back." She said, slipping down onto the stair next to him. "How was your nap?" She asked in a slightly sarcastic tone, but the worry was still shown in her eyes.

He frowned."It was fantastic, thanks." He sarcastically said, pulling himself up. He leaned on the stair railing as the TARDIS hummed. He smiled softly as he ran a finger over the railing.

"Rose, what happened?" The Doctor asked as he parted his attention from the TARDIS and back to her.

Her soft smile had faded and was replaced with a worried frown. "You were just messing around with the TARDIS," like always, she silently added, "when you said that you were getting sleepy. Then you sat down and suddenly you were unconscious." She finished, placing a worried hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

He nodded slightly, turning towards the TARDIS console. His stomach was flopping around inside of him, and his two hearts were beating so loud and quick that he was surprised that rose hadn't heard yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, looking at the screen. "Where are we exactly?"

"I think you said Colorado."

•••₩•••

Lisa Dibrell shifted the navy bag onto her other shoulder as she peered around the side of the man in front of her. "I never knew lines were so… long." She said, taking her place back in the line. The man in front of her glanced back at her, then pulled out his phone.

He sent a small text then slid the small phone back into his pocket, then shuffled forward as the line moved. Lisa sighed and followed his example. After a few minutes of doing this, the man in front of her turned around and walked out of line, grabbing Lisa's wrist and pulling her along with him. Oddly enough, Lisa just walked along with him. She knew that he could be potentially dangerous, and if she struggled, she could be hurt.

He led he rout of the building and to a large rundown old blue jeep that had the word "jeepster" written on the side. She wrinkled her nose.

The man pushed her into the passenger seat before walking over to the drivers.

•••₩•••

"Rose, why did I chose to go to Colorado of all places?"

"Well, you said that there were two realities that were existing at the same time here, and that the people in the city were being involved in both, even though it seems like a dream to them, it's very real." She repeated, remembering what he had explained to her while in the TARDIS.

•••₩•••

Authors note:

Sorry this ended so quickly, but I have a big surprise for later chapters that I'm preparing, so I didn't want to give you guys too much info!

Sorry again.

Also, check out my profile for an OC form that is eligible for ALL of my current and future stories. Just fill it out and PM it to me!

Love you guys!

~00 SEXY (DOUBLE o SEXY; licensed to bedazzle!)


End file.
